1. Field of the Invention
The following disclosure relates generally to an apparatus, method, system, and computer program and product, for forming an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
To form a full-color image with high quality, a plurality of single-color images need to be superimposed one above the other with high accuracy. In some cases, however, a color registration error may arise due to various factors, such as the fluctuation in rotation speed of an intermediate transfer body, the fluctuation in rotation speed of a polygon mirror, the axial shift of an image carrier, etc.